Tabbys Guide on how to please a Man: Rahne's Story
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: In this sequel to 'Sam's in Love' Rahne ends up getting taught by the X Men's self proclaimed 'Wild Child' how to be a good girlfriend to Sam. dedicated to you RahneMan
1. How it began

I committed a crime, after telling someone (a while back) that I would make a sequel of 'Sam's in Love', I didn't do it and he attacked me with a vengeance! Okay I'm lying anyway, I decided to do this priotitical (that's not a word) like and make sure that I put this up even though I have a million other fics up and I've been complained about by another author friend as well, who doesn't appreciate me crowding his in box. So, to make it up to them I decided to make sure that I tell one and all to read their fics cause their awesome writers . . . oh yeah, and their names are SEVISH and RAHNEMAN! Read them you'll love it!  
  
Read 'Sam's in Love' if you wanna get some jokes and comments from this story. Oh yeah and please read and review 'The Beginning of New Times' a sucky action fic with Kurtty fluff. I am not above begging when it comes to that story, it has not been one of my pride and joys when it comes to reviews. Anyway, here goes my next fic. Oh yeah, and I will do that Tabitha/Roberto fic I was planning to do too, right after this one is done!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It had been a couple of weeks after they first began their timid boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and they were still at the awkward 'hi' stage, since neither one ever made the effort of holding hands. That one little kiss on the cheek from Rahne had made them blush for days and they decided to take things slow.  
  
"Ey Sam, how are ye doin'?" Rahne asked. She sat next to him at breakfast and smiled as he filled her plate with pancakes and bacon. "Thank ya."  
  
"No problem, ah'm doin' fine. How 'bout you?" He asked. Tabitha and Roberto who were sitting across from them grimaced as if they were in pain.  
  
Roberto began to make cheeky remarks to Tabitha, he looked towards the couple. Tabitha put a tiny bomb in his cornflakes and slid her fingers across his cheek, he grinned madly while she walked away.  
  
"Told ya this would be easy," he said to Ray as he ribbed him, Ray moved away as well. The loud blast echoed in the air and milk splattered on top of Roberto as well as a few pieces of cornflakes.  
  
"You were saying?" Ray asked. No one noticed as they gazed at the couple across from them.  
  
"Awe, they're so cute!" Kitty whispered to Kurt. Jean nodded her head in agreement since she had overheard, while Rogue watched on in amused curiosity as the 'couple' began to eat their meal together.  
  
"Well, I think they're entirely too young for this," Scott 'quietly' announced. He hushed up when the whole table including Rahne and Sam glared at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
Rahne finished her meal and left the room. She climbed quickly up the stairs to prepare for the little movie 'date' Sam had invited her to in the rec room. She took a shower and than pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, putting her fuzzy bunny slippers on so as to keep her toes warm. After she split her hair evenly she pulled it into two pigtails and smiled. She was about to leave the room when the door was banged open and Tabitha barged in.  
  
"Girl you have got to hide me, I have an enraged South American on my tail." Tabitha locked the door behind her and sank onto the Queen sized bed Rahne shared with Jubilee. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked Rahne and popped her cherry gum.  
  
"What do ye mean?" Rahne looked at her curiously. Tabitha walked over to her and took off the pigtails. "Hey! That took me a while!"  
  
"Look, you gotta man now, you can't be dressin' like that," Tabitha said as she looked Rahne up and down, arms cross under her chest.  
  
"Well how do ye want me ta dress, like you?" Rahne grimaced at Tabitha's grin.  
  
"Trust me on this, if he tells you something nice tonight about your hair, you'll let me teach you how to be a little more, well, American." Tabitha said and held out her hand. Rahne eyed it suspiciously but gave in and shook it to confirm their deal.  
  
"Deal, if not ye leave me alone," she said. Tabitha than took it upon herself to quickly 'borrow' Kitty's blower and give Rahne a feathered look. "I don't look like me!" She shouted. Tabitha on the other hand grinned.  
  
"Precisely," She said and sent Rahne on her merrily (or perhaps un- merrily) way  
  
***  
  
Rahne awkwardly walked into the rec room and her eyes glanced nervously around, she sighed in relief when she didn't see Sam there. She looked in a small oval mirror that was put there by Ororo as decoration and tried to fix her hair in a way she would like.  
  
"Wow!" She swiftly turned around and found herself face to face with Sam. "Ya look beautiful," he whispered. A blush caressed her freckled skin. They made their way to the couch to watch a movie; she jumped when someone tapped on her shoulder about twenty minutes later. Glancing at Sam, both of his hands were wringing each other on his lap. She turned around and saw Tabitha who mouthed 'I told you so' and than crawled away.  
  
Rahne gulped, what was going to happen to her?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Okay well that was chapter one. You know I love you Rahneman! See I even put it up earlier than I told you I would! Review guys. 


	2. The First attempt is always gracious and...

Rahne opened her door with a smile; she half expected Jubilee to still be sleeping in the room and was surprised to find a swivel chair, a blower, and a whole bunch of clothes as well as cosmetics strewn around her room. She got bumped out of the way by Tabitha who was grinning like a mad man.  
  
"I went through everybody's closet and found the perfect amount of clothes for you to try on, after the makeover," Tabitha said. Rahne quickly turned to Tabitha, her face pulled back in horror.  
  
"Ye must be kiddin', cause I'm not gonna let you near me with any of those things," she said, pointing to the hair blower and flat iron as if it were torture inflicting instruments, Tabitha pouted.  
  
"But you said I could," a lone tear dripped down her face. Rahne fought with her insides. Her honor told her she promised but she remembered Logan's little adventure and didn't want to fall in the same boat but a thought crossed her mind. Sam had said she looked pretty with her hair like that, so maybe with a few changes he'd like her more.  
  
"All right, but keep it simple Tabitha," Rahne said. A look of pure shock appeared on the blondes face.  
  
"Aw come on girl, you know me."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Rahne said mournfully and thus the beginning of her change commenced.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha rubbed her hands together and since Rahne had washed her hair that morning all she did was wet it again and put on rollers.  
  
"I look like an astronaut," Rahne said forlornly. Tabitha rolled her eyes and put on a hair dryer, than swiveled the chair around to get to Rahne's face. "Natural Tabitha, I want ta look natural." Tabitha smiled sweetly and pulled out tweezers. Rahne's screams were heard through out the mansion as Tabitha plucked her eyebrows.  
  
"Look, no one likes a baby okay, this just stings a little," Tabitha said as she bit her tongue. Rahne just sat with tears running down her face as one by one the tiny auburn hairs were pulled out. She sniffled when Tabitha was done and looked at the red area around her thin brows. She smiled a little at how wide it made her green eyes appear.  
  
"See how pretty you look," Tabitha said, and sat in a chair in front of her while giving her blunt nails a manicure. She pulled out two bottles, "pick a color, perfectly pink or peach cobbler." Rahne grimaced.  
  
"How 'bout neither, they're both awful ugly," she said. "Surprise me." Tabitha shrugged; she put some green gunk on Rahne's face with two cucumbers and grinned as soon as the Scottish girl's eyes disappeared. She pulled out her burgundy colored nail polish and commenced to paint Rahne's finger and toe nails, putting some gold glitter in the bottle for dimension. She dried it with the blow dryer and made sure to cover the now dry nails so as not freak the poor girl out before time.  
  
The time passed by as Tabitha blew out the girl's hair again and began to braid it. Rahne not knowing what was going on just closed her eyes and let Tabitha do what she wanted. After her make up was done, Tabitha led her to her mirror. Rahne opened her mouth and screamed. Kitty phased her head through her door, Kurt teleported into the room and Scott held his glasses as he smashed the door open. They're eyes popped out of their sockets.  
  
Rahne's auburn hair was corn rowed into little designs around her head. Her large green eyes was lined thickly with gray liner and her lips were a deep brown with super gloss, her skin glowed with a bit of shimmering lotion and she looked like a little gangsta girl. Tabitha smiled while everyone else stood in bafflement. What happened next was painful.  
  
Tabitha struggled for breath as Kurt and Kitty attempted to get Scott's hands off of her neck for ruining Rahne's 'purity' or so he said. He finally let her go; she just looked at him and breathed heavily.  
  
"Geez man, I can't even funk her up a little?" she squealed when he went after her again. "I'm sorry I'll fix it. I promise!" They all left the room as Tabitha wiped off the make up and unbraided her hair. "Crack heads," she muttered and redid the girls hair and face. Rahne was ready to see her boyfriend.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
I'll start the fun in the next chapter. It won't be commandment like in Sam's in Love but she will definitely lay the rules down. Review please 


	3. a compliment can cause a girl to go fart...

Sorry for the wait, I had been really busy with my other fics :) here it is though **************************************************************************** *  
  
Rahne entered the dining room with Tabitha strolling behind her wearing a grin. Sam, as if sensing her, looked up with a smile and began to choke on his fried chicken. Kitty quickly phased the chicken out of his throat and squealed in disgust at the piece of half chewed meat in her hand, she flung it at Roberto who cursed in Portuguese and than quickly looked at what was causing the commotion.  
  
His eyes fell out of his head when he noticed Rahne walk in. She wore a pair of tight low riders with high heels, her tank top was cut above the belly button, showing her abs and toned arms. Her short hair was blown out away from her face and a few shades of brown brought out her eyes. On her lips was pale gloss and she went over to sit besides Sam who was still gaping at her.  
  
She waited for him to serve her dinner but he barely moved from his spot so she nervously did it herself. The way he was looking at her, caused her to blush and she decided to serve herself her meal and ate quietly while gazing at her plate. Jubilee poked Bobby in the ribs when the drool started to literally drip since his mouth was hanging open like a dogs'.  
  
Tabitha on the other hand just grinned at all the attention Rahne was getting. Little did she know that Scott was planning his death sentence for her. The older adults noticed the physical change in the young girl and wondered what was going on. Storm smiled at her believing that she was merely transforming into a young lady and smiled at the girl, easing her nervousness.  
  
When dinner was over Rahne left the room quickly but before Sam could follow, Roberto stood up and held the door opened for her.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk you to your room?" he asked, Rahne blushed and nodded her head allowing Roberto to lead her away. Sam sat roughly down in his chair and broke the Styrofoam cup in his hand. Jamie's eyes widened and he wondered what was going on and why everyone was so quiet. Sam stood up to follow his girlfriend to her bedroom. But he stopped when he saw Roberto leave, swaggering and whistling and behaving like a megalomaniac.  
  
Sam was about to do something about it when he was pulled back by the scruff of his neck. He looked up to see Rogue standing behind him.  
  
"Play him at his own game Sam, or he'll just make ya look stupid," she let him go and Sam stood their fuming. He knocked on Rahne's door, a frown still upon his face until she opened the door, than he sighed when he looked into her eyes. Her green eyes darted around nervously and a blush crept on her face.  
  
"D'ya think I look nice?" she asked. Sam didn't need a second to think.  
  
"Ya look beautiful Rahne," he responded. She smiled and gave him a large hug which he shyly returned. Maybe change wasn't so bad. "Ya know, not that ah want ya to change too much, but maybe Tabby workin' on ya doesn't hurt."  
  
Without meaning to, his comment struck a chord, she'd have to ask Tabitha to help her a little more. If Sam liked her better this way, she must have been doing something right. She decided to speak to Tabby early the next morning and get some advice on how to be a girly girl like she was, there was no one better than the 'Wild Child' of Bayville.  
  
************************************************************************ Yeay! I got this over with, now I can get down to the nitty gritty! I hope you guys check out a fic called 'RoadTrip!' by ScitzyJadedCookieChaos. We worked on it together and maybe you'll like it. :) Thanks for the reviews guys. Love you all 


	4. Body Language

Tabitha was chewing gum as she did her nails when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she called out. Rahne walked in and winced at the loud music coming from the little radio on Tabitha's dresser drawer. "Hey what's up?" she asked. Rahne licked her lips nervously and gazed at the girl before her. She was about to run but than remembered how Sam had liked the new change in her.  
  
"I need ye to help me be a little less like me and a little more like ye," the Scottish lass said. Tabitha cocked an eyebrow and reclined a little more on her bed.  
  
"I'm up to it, but you gotta make sure you follow what I say man. I heard stories about Sam's little escapade and I don't think we need a repetition of that. Besides I'm cooler than Logan, so this won't backfire," she threw in with a grin. "Now, we already started with you're looks so we just have to work on everything else." Tabitha checked the calendar on her wall.  
  
"Aha! Here it is. In two weeks the Brotherhood are having a party, that'll be our grand entrance. All I have to do is teaching you how to get Sam even more into you than he already is and than give him a grand finale at the party," she said with a grin. Rahne felt a little afraid at the evil twinkle in Tabitha's eyes.  
  
"I don't mind a lil' change Tabby, but can ye keep it simple?" She asked nervously. Tabitha's smile changed into a sweeter one, which cause Rahne to worry even more.  
  
"Of course Rahne, I won't push ya. I'll give you 'Tabitha's Rules on How to Please Your Man.' we shall begin immediately," she said. And thus, once again, it began.  
  
***  
  
"Now the first thing you need to do is learn how to walk," Tabby said. Rahne crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.  
  
"I walk just fine as ye can see," she commented. Tabitha gave her a look and Rahne through her hands up in the air. "Okay fine, show me and I'll follow." Tabitha grinned and opened her dresser drawer.  
  
"Here is my ultimate weapon," Tabitha said and pulled out a bag of Blow Pops. Rahne gave her a curious look. "Never leave home without it."  
  
"What do Lolly's have ta do wit bein' sexy?" Rahne asked curiously. Tabitha stood beside her and gave her a look while popping the opened lolly pop in her mouth,  
  
"Watch and Learn," Tabby threw at her. She put a hand on her hip and walked across the room. Rahne took in everything and her eyes almost popped out of her head. Tabitha's hips seemed to move on the own as she walked, all eyes drawn to her butt whether they wanted to or not. Than she turned her body slightly, looked at Rahne and tossed her a wink while popping the lolly out of her mouth in a smooth manner.  
  
Rahne shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable while Tabby laughed.  
  
"See, it even works on chics, now you try," she said and handed Rahne her own lolly pop. Rahne took it and glanced at Tabitha who rolled her eyes. "Oh Come on Wolf girl, it's only me!"  
  
Rahne nodded her head and put her hand on her hip than she began to walk. Unfortunately she exaggerated the hip movement and it looked more like her upper body was like those boggle head shifting from side to side. Tabitha held back a giggle and watched as Rahne shifted her body back almost twisting her spinal cord off and gave her a wink. She popped the lolly out of her mouth but ended up with splattered red juice on her shirt. Needless to say she wasn't happy.  
  
Tabitha fell in a fit of laughter while Rahne's blush deepened.  
  
"Girl you need to relax, come on we'll do it together," she said. For the next half hour, Tabitha took the time out in teaching Rahne how to walk the walk. They got it down to a point where Rahne did it without blushing and that's when Tabitha called out 'Victory'.  
  
"That was cool, now the second thing for today is body motions," Tabitha said.  
  
"Don't ye think this is enough for today?" she asked. Tabitha gave her a look of horror.  
  
"No! There is a lot more for you to learn Rahneyson!" Tabitha said. "Get these moves down; try them out tonight when we watch a movie and than we'll call it a day." Rahne shrugged her shoulders and they took the rest of the time to learn the new moves.  
  
***  
  
It was about eight thirty in the evening when all the new mutants made their way to the rec room. Tabitha had made sure Rahne was the last to enter; she had picked out the perfect sleepwear for the younger mutant and wanted everyone to see it. Checking the living room she saw Bobby and Jubilee curled up in the loveseat. Amara seated in the armchair like the princess she was and Sam, Roberto and Ray were seated on the couch.  
  
Tabby went over and sat on the floor between Roberto's legs and thanked the heaven's that Scott and Jean where out on a date. She planned to live for as long as she could. A few minutes later when Rahne didn't come in, she was about to stand up and drag her.  
  
"So where's Rahne? She said, she'd be com-," Sam was cut off when the door creaked open. His mouth fell when he saw his girlfriend wearing a thin, white chemise. It covered all the right parts of her anatomy but it caressed her body as well, giving him a glimpse of the soft curves. He let out a high pitched 'eep' as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Sam," she said. She looked over to him with her lips slightly parted and as if on it's own a piece of auburn hair fell out of the messy bun and grazed her neck. As any normal sixteen year old boy, Sam's thoughts were filled with images and he coughed them out and said a rough 'hello' before turning to the television to watch the movie.  
  
Tabitha noticed Sam watching Rahne through his peripheral vision and pinched the girl's bare foot. Rahne glared at her but began the 'motions'. First she yawned and covered her mouth lightly with her hand, stretching her arms upward; she caused her chest to raise along with it. Sam stared head on wide eyed and didn't notice the rest of the guys, including Bobby, stare along with them. Jubilee and Amara were too busy watching the movie to notice.  
  
Rahne leaned into Sam's arm and his eyes began to dart back and forth in nervousness. Pretending that she didn't notice she started to run her fingers up and down his t-shirt covered chest, she than leaned in.  
  
"Sam," she whispered. He looked over at her, her face inches away, she smiled and he gulped. "What are ye plannin' ta do tonight?" she asked. The next minute she found herself hitting her forehead on the chair of the couch since he had just gotten up and abruptly left. She almost growled and sat roughly back on the couch. She pulled a throw pillow over her chest and ignored the looks from Tabby.  
  
Tabitha sighed and stood up and dragged Rahne out of the room. Rahne growled at Tabitha.  
  
"This isn't workin' Tabby, I thought he'd like it and he just leaves the chance he gets," Rahne said. Tabitha put her head on both sides of Rahne's head and waited for the girl to relax.  
  
"Just chill and trust me, leave the rest to me, it worked out perfect tonight. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. Tomorrow we'll make sure that he notices you even more. We'll throw a, um, little party in the boy's room," she said with a grin. Rahne sighed and shrugged.  
  
"If ye say so," she said. Tabitha nodded and watched the girl leave. She'd need more help so she went back in watched the movie and waited till it was time to go. She stopped Ray and Roberto before they left.  
  
"Hey, how about you guys do me a favor," she said. Ray shrugged his shoulders but Roberto cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Depends," he said. Tabitha grinned.  
  
"Well, I need you guys to make Sam jealous, you know just talk to Rahne and do some nice stuff for her, without being too obvious," she said. Ray nodded.  
  
"Cool, I'm in. I'd love to see another fight," he grinned and walked away. Roberto on the other hand stood behind.  
  
"Sorry babes, but I need more than just the pleasure of beating the living crap out of Sam," he said. Tabitha narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Name your price," she said.  
  
"We go to the movies Saturday and I do whatever you want," he said. Tabitha was about to tell him to 'fluke off' but than a thought appeared.  
  
"Anything I want?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Anything," Roberto repeated, suggestively. She grinned at him.  
  
"Deal," she said and the night was over.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Whoo! Okay I got this done with. I hope to update soon and I'd like to ask you guys to read a fic I'm writing with 'The Uncanny R-Man', called 'The Widow and The Devil.' 


	5. How many licks

Hi Everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story. A few notes. Read 'The Widow and The Devil' written by The Uncanny R-Man and co written by moi! It's under his name. Plus read 'RoadTrip!' by Scitzyjadedcookiechaos. Okay adios. Oh yeah and I upped the rating, things are getting racier . . . not that I know about these things . . . **************************************************************************** **  
  
Rahne hesitated before once again knocking on Tabitha's door. Sam couldn't look at her in the morning without blushing and they didn't even have a chance to speak. Him, Ray, Roberto and Bobby had gone out to buy some food for the party Tabby was throwing in her room. She took in a deep breath and knocked. Tabby peeked around a tiny crack of the door.  
  
"Are you alone?" She whispered. Rahne started to giggle at the secretive way Tabby was behaving.  
  
"Yeah I am," Rahne whispered back. The door opened slightly and Tabitha pulled her in. Rahne adjusted her t-shirt and gasped at the food in the room. "Ye've got ta be kiddin' me," she said. Tabitha merely grinned.  
  
"Today I teach you to eat," Tabitha said and with a wave of her hand presented the table full of fruits and dipping sauces. On the night table there were several bananas, a bowl of strawberry's, hot fudge, and whipped cream.  
  
"Um, Tabby, I know how ta eat," she said. Tabitha shook her head and smiled some more.  
  
"No Rahne, you don't, but I take it upon myself to teach you the ways of a woman," Tabitha said and she began her teachings.  
  
****  
  
By the time they were done Rahne's face was the color of her hair. She hadn't realized that you could do so many things with fruits. She went to her bedroom to change her clothes. On top of her bed was a bag from Victoria's Secret and a little note from Kitty.  
  
'Tabby told me to pick it up for you. Don't you think you're a little young? –Kitty'  
  
Rahne's eyes narrowed as she opened the package. She almost screamed at the contents in the bag and checked around her room to ensure that no one was there. She than pulled out a black demi bra made of lace with a matching set of unwise. She groaned at the black garter in its plastic box. She wanted to die and was going to give Tabitha a piece of her mind when a knock on the door caused her to scream and she hid the objects under her covers.  
  
"Co-come in," she said nervously. Sam opened the door with a slight blush on his face, still not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Hey, um, ah got ya a present," he said. She looked at him curiously and saw the little bag in his hand, when he passed it to her, their fingers brushed and his blush intensified. "Well, ah'll see ya at the party," and than he left.  
  
Rahne opened the bag and inside was a tiny silver pendent necklace with a silver moon hanging from it. She smiled appreciatively and made a mental note of buying him a gift as well, then she went to her closet to find something to wear. She pulled out a white top with a knee length jean skirt but it than went through her hand. As she looked at the closet she noticed all her clothes disappearing one by one.  
  
When her closet was left empty, a mysterious hand slipped a bag through the wall. Rahne yelped fearfully and than took the bag. On top of it was a note.  
  
'Sorry, Forgot this' – Kitty.  
  
Rahne opened the bag and freaked out when only a black lacy shirt and jean mini skirt peeked out from the bag. In it were a pair of heels that she knew had to be her size. She groaned inwardly since the only thing she had was the shirt she wore and it was covered with fudge sauce. She went back to the other bag and pulled out the bra, it barely covered the top of her chest. She groaned again and sat on her bed; she soon accepted fate and took a shower, returning to her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
The outfit was worst than she thought. The shirt showed everything, the bra was her only 'cover up', the skirt barely passed her cheeks and the shoes just seemed to elongate her legs, giving her petite body a longer look. Her hair was a mass of soft ringlets since she had washed it in the shower and she wanted to die, feeling like a harlot. Tabitha walked in and whistled.  
  
"Damn Rahne! If Sam doesn't flip, I'll fear that we lost him to the other side," she said and tossed Rahne some black liner. Rahne applied it and stood back. Despite of her hooch ness, she had to admit that she did look quite nice.  
  
"What did ya come down here for? I thought ya were gonna meet me in your room," she said. Tabitha shrugged.  
  
"Scott gave me a little talk," she said.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"If I ever see Rahne dressed like that again, I'll blast you until you're itty bitty burnt pieces of meat!" Scott shouted at Tabitha, who was filing her nails; Tabby looked up at him nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I forgot to tell you that Jean called. She told me Duncan invited her to his new apartment."  
  
"What!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Come on, let's go, Times a wastin'," They made their way up to Tabitha's room. She opened the door and loud music almost blasted them away. Rahne momentarily lost her confidence but it came surging back like a river when Ray dropped his soda cup and Roberto choked on his cheese curl. She walked in and made her way to her boyfriend who was looking out the window.  
  
"Hey sexy," she said in a so not Rahne way. Sam turned to her with a shocked looked on his face and it doubled when he saw her outfit. She sat on the window sill, her skirt hiking up and barely covering her . . . uh yeah, she then leaned back on her arms like Tabby had taught her the other day. Needless to say that Sam was on the verge of hyperventilation.  
  
She looked at him from under her lashes and smiled coyly. Her insides were in knots but the outside of her was extremely confident.  
  
"Hey Rahne, wanna banana?" Tabitha asked grinning, at the girls nod Tabby threw it and Rahne gave it a little look before slowly peeling it open. Ray and Roberto whizzed over, while Bobby, who was slow dancing with Jubilee watched intently at each movement. Tabitha kept Amara busy with conversation while watching Rahne and Kitty's mouth fell open at the way the girl was playing with her food.  
  
She broke off small pieces of the banana and dipped it in a little bit of chocolate sauce that Ray had conveniently brought over. The sauce covered a bit of her fingers and when she put the bite size pieces in her mouth she let her lips close in on her finger tips and licked the sauce off of it (I think R-Man might need another shower).  
  
She repeated this until it was done and had nothing left to eat. She looked over at Sam and smiled, than licked her lips to wipe off any left over chocolate sauce. A tiny noise escaped from his lips. Bobby's mouth dropped open and Jubilee's eyes widened when she felt something suddenly against her belly.  
  
"Hey Sam, can you get me some strawberries?" she asked. She then switched her legs so that she could cross them more comfortably, Bobby squealed and ran out of the room, Jubilee followed behind him.  
  
"Bobby are you okay?" Jubilee called out. Tabitha's body became overwhelmed with snickers. Rahne shrugged her shoulders and waited for Sam to bring her a small bowl of it. Ray ran over to the table and ran back with a bowl of cream and a grin. Rahne gave him a glare but Tabitha was giving her a thumbs up sign and she gave in.  
  
Rahne dipped her strawberry in and put it in her mouth, doing the same like she did with the banana, a drop of cream fell on her shirt and everyone's eyes were on her chest. She blushed a little when Tabitha came over and dabbed it with a tissue. Sam, Ray and Roberto excused themselves and didn't come out of their rooms or the bathroom for a while. The party was over.  
  
Tabitha high fived Rahne who still couldn't believe she had gone that far.  
  
"Told ya it would work, we'll continue tomorrow. I'm exhausted," and with that she shoved all the girls out of her room. While she was cleaning up, someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find a dripping wet Roberto, he looked at her intensely and she cocked an eyebrow at his 'tight' shorts.  
  
"Two dates, no less," and with that he left a hysterical Tabitha behind.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
All right another chapter done. Thanks for reviewing. ;) review some more 


	6. Sixteen year old boys have no control ov...

Thanks for the reviews. You better review again cause I'm doing shout outs next. My brother is an idiot, he's translating 'Spider Man' to Spanish **************************************************************************  
  
Everyone squeezed up in the van that would be driven by Scott who was playing chaperone along with Jean for the new Recruits beach trip. Sam was on one side of Rahne while Tabitha was on the other. It was still early since it was a three hour drive, so Sam was asleep snoring lightly along with everyone else. Tabitha took the opportunity to fill Rahne in on some details of cool ways she could get Sam to be a little more attracted to her.  
  
"First, there is nothing a guy likes more then a wet female," Tabitha said. Rahne's face flushed and Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Not in that way ya pervy Scot, I mean you should make sure your clothes should always cling to you so he won't be able to keep his eyes off of your, ya know, wink wink," she said laughing. Rahne shook her head and laughed a little. It was nice to get Sam all bothered.  
  
"Now, don't forget the importance of how to get out of the pool, suntan lotion and the right way to position your legs," Tabitha said. Rahne nodded and tried to pull out her wedgie. Only remembering that she couldn't possibly have a wedgie since the bikini set Tabitha had given her, was not a bikini set at all.  
  
***  
  
They finally made it to the beach when Scott cursed. All of the recruits and Jean stopped talking and turned his way. His ears turned red at being caught.  
  
"I left the food at the institute," he said. Everyone started yelling at him but he held his hands out. "I'll go to the supermarket and get them, come on Jean." And they were gone, and that was when the party started!  
  
***  
  
The guys only had to pull off their shirts and shoes since they already wore the shorts that was their beach wear. They sat down and watched as the girls took off the clothes covering their swim suits. Tabitha was the first who did a little strip tease and laughed at their stupid ness when instead of a skimpy outfit she wore a tankini and hot pants. Jubilee was next and she was wearing a red backless one piece, Amara wore Bermuda shorts and a bikini top, so Rahne was next.  
  
Tabitha casually walked over to Ray and sat behind him so as to avoid getting killed by Rahne's evil glare. She first pulled off her shirt, to reveal a top that even for Rahne's petite frame was too small. She had to pull it a little to cover the bottom of her chest. But nothing prepared anyone for the bottom half of her. She pulled off her jeans and stepped out, a sweet piece of cloth and two strings were the only visible pieces. When she turned around, all the guys stood up and ran into the pool.  
  
The girls looked at them confused, well everyone except Tabitha who was laughing until tears fell out of her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha grinned when she got the call on her cell phone that Scott and Jean were conveniently lost in the middle of nowhere and she sent everyone to their backpacks to take out the bags of chips and soda they had hidden there after taking the rest of the food out the night before. She pulled out the battery operated radio and they all danced with each other, well everyone except for Rahne who did not feel like dancing.  
  
The sun was high in the sky and Rahne's skin felt like it was burning. "Sam, can ye put on some lotion for me?" she asked. Sam dutifully came over and put some in his palm and then rubbed it on her back. She sighed and closed her eyes at the delicious feeling. "Hmm, that feels good, I think you missed the lower part of my back," she said and Sam's blush deepened. He made his way to the bottom but Bobby asked him if he could play volleyball with them. "Go ahead Sam," Rahne said and took the bottle from him. He made his way to the game.  
  
"Can I do the rest for you?" Roberto asked. Rahne nodded her head after glancing at Sam and Roberto began to massage the lotion into her skin. He looked at Tabitha who winked and than he scooted closer to Rahne. "You have the most beautiful skin," he began and said more nice stuff to her. Unfortunately, Sam noticed and his temper starts to rise.  
  
The game ends after Sam repeatedly hits Roberto in the head with the ball, and they all decide to take a swim. Chicken fights begin. It's Sam and Rahne, Roberto and Tabby, Ray and Amara and Jubilee and Bobby. At this point, Tabitha is winning since she keeps using her time bombs to splash the water in front of the guys, and Bobby ices Roberto in place. Amara is scared that she'll fall into the water and keeps covering Ray's eyes. They eventually fall when Jubilee throws a fire cracker at Sam and he falls back trying to avoid it, causing him and Rahne to be completely submerged in the water.  
  
She leaves the water, laughing and snorting and pushes her hair back. Tabitha comes over. "Play along," she whispers. Amara and Jubilee head off to the changing room, since they don't plan to get back in the water. Tabby pulls out a white towel and begins to dry Rahne's hair. The guys just plop down on the sand and watch as she dries Rahne off.  
  
When she's sure she has their attention, Tabby begins to dry off Rahne's body in slow, smooth motions. Rahne starts to blush but tries to remain calm as she does the same to Tabitha. They continue to move closer and closer to each other until Roberto curses in Portuguese and runs back into the ocean. Sam grabs the closest thing to him, being Roberto's shirt and places it on his lap. Ray yelps and goes behind a rock for a while and Bobby completely ices his body in an attempt to stop the heat. Tabitha winks at Rahne and they begin to get ready to leave by conveniently covering particular parts of their bodies, before removing the wet bathing suits.  
  
***  
  
Finally Scott and Jean get back with a truck driver because the gas tank 'exploded' (*Tabitha* *cough* Tabitha*) and the van is now a heap of junk. They make their way to the institute, where Sam and Rahne are now standing in front of each other at her door.  
  
"Tabby asked us ta go with her and Roberto to the movies tomorrow, wanna go?" he asked. Rahne nodded shyly and fingered the hem of her shirt. Sam wondered how she could be so shy when they were alone. "Ah'll talk to ya tomorrow, night." He made his way to the room without a kiss good night, and Rahne wondered if that would take only two weeks to change their G-rated relationship.  
  
*************************************************************************** Sorry for the wait! R-Man! That is as far as I shall go with the girl/girl thing. I feel so violated O.O. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Love you all. 


	7. The longest chapter i'll ever do, for yo...

At eight o'clock in the morning we find ourselves in a small room with only Tabitha and a magazine. She licks her lips in attempts of trying to figure out the next way to help Tabitha win Sam over. On a notepad she marks off all the things she had gotten Rahne to do but she's sure there is more that needs to be done.  
  
As her eyes wandered over the table of contents on the first page of her 'Stupid Teen Magazine' she found an article on page forty eight called, "How to turn your man on: A guy tells it all!'  
  
She turns to the page and becomes enraptured by it, especially by the time she reads a line that makes her think.  
  
'Get Drunk and Be Merry'-John  
  
Her smile spreads into a grin and she is ready for the next plan. A quick visit at the liquor store along with Ray and Roberto gets her what she needs for her new party. Ain't Mutant Conventions sweet?  
  
***  
  
Rahne and Sam were outside of the mansion taking a walk. They weren't allowed to leave the mansion grounds unless they were in a group along with an adult, so they took advantage of the solitude on the manicured grounds.   
  
Rahne decided to use a bit of the confidence given to her and put her arm around his waist. Sam started in surprise and blushed a little but liked the contact.  
  
He ran his fingers through her soft hair and Rahne looked up. Blue eyes bet green ones and they leaned towards each other.  
  
"Watch out!" someone yelled out. Sam pushed Rahne on to the ground before they could get hit by a spinning disk.  
  
"You guys okay?" Scott asked, checking them for injury.  
  
Rahne merely dusted off her jeans and Sam his hands. They glanced at each other and sighed before making their way back to the institute.  
  
***  
  
A knock on Tabitha's door caused her to almost drop the tiny saki like cups in her hands.  
  
"Come in," she called out. Rahne came in wearing one of Kitty's jeans. It was dark brown that grazed the floor and a dusty pink suede belt that hung loosely on her hips.  
  
"Quick! Beige or pink?" Rahne asked, holding two lace tank tops in each hand.  
  
"Um pink," Tabitha said and cocked an eyebrow at Rahne's enthusiasm. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked as Rahne was about to leave. Rahne ran back in while trying to adjust her underwear since it was giving her a wedgie.  
  
"Sam almost kissed me today," she said, half irritably at the disruption and half dreamy.  
  
Tabitha laughed aloud and grabbed the other girl's arms. They screamed and bounced around for a minute until Tabitha noticed something funky.  
  
"Rahne...where's your shirt?" Tabby asked. Rahne looked down and winced. She was only wearing her bra, having just taken a shower and rushing up for Tabitha to pick out something for her to wear. "Quick, go to your room while the guys are getting the food!"  
  
Rahne quickly ran off and didn't notice Jamie skipping along while chewing some gum. A second later we find Jubilee giving him the Heimlich maneuver and by dinner time he was getting a spanking from Jean after he had thought a little too loud.  
  
***  
  
It was time to go to the rec room. Rahne changed from her t-shirt and shorts to the outfit she had picked out and slipped on Kitty's pink ballet slippers, she practically ran down the stairs. She heard the loud, pounding music and stepped into the room.  
  
Everyone minus her and Sam were dancing. Tabitha waved her over but Rahne shook her head and went to the punch bowl. Roberto poured her a cup.  
  
"Yo what's that?" he asked, Rahne looked away and he poured a little somethin' somethin' in her drink. She turned back a little confused. "Sorry," he said with a toothy smile and Rahne took her drink and strolled away.  
  
"Why don't you ask Sam to dance?" Tabitha asked. Rahne blushed and took a gulp from her cup, her eyebrows furrowed at the weird taste.  
  
"I don't know how ta dance ta this type of music well," she said. Tabitha put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"That'll be our next lesson chic, now let's drink some more punch and party!" Tabitha shouted and got into a mini competition with Roberto.  
  
Rahne drank the rest of her juice in one shot and got another shot of punch which Roberto has spiked earlier. She went over to Sam who was drinking as well and after twenty minutes of being in the back of the punch table drinking the...punch...they were laughing hysterically. Finally Sam decided he had enough and went to sit at the window sill. Rahne on the other hand was getting thirstier by the minute. So she continued to drink.  
  
The world stopped when Tabitha came over to Rahne who was laughing over nothing.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. Rahne grinned.  
  
"Sure, are jooou?" she said, Tabitha cocked a brow and looked about nervously, hoping Scott was still sleeping.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine, here drink some of this," Tabitha said and passed her a cup of water. Rahne took it but spilled some on Tabitha's white shirt.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, let me fix that," she said and dumped the cup of water on Tabitha's shirt. Tabitha screamed and took a cup of water and threw it on Rahne's shirt. Rahne gasped at the cold water and then started to laugh. A water fight began.  
  
Roberto poked Bobby in the ribs.  
  
"What?" he said exasperatedly, too busy looking at two wet chics jumping around, screeching and drunkenly fighting.  
  
"They look a little warm don't they?" he asked. And Bobby got a perverted thought; he smiled a little before letting out some icy breath causing the room to get cold and two girls in wet t-shirts to react.  
  
"Cold," Rahne said and shivered. She walked over to the other side of the room but forgot why. Then Tabitha raised the sound of a cool song. "Oooh, I love that song," Rahne said, though she never heard it before and started to dance smoothly, much to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"I thought she couldn't dance," Tabitha said. Sam shrugged a little confused.  
  
"Maybe it's like that episode from 'Family Guy' where Peter knows how to play the piano when he's drunk..." Bobby said. Roberto's smile widened to a grin.  
  
"Has anyone seen 'Showgirls'?" Roberto asked. The guys shook their heads.  
  
"Its NC17 dude," Ray said but than looked over at the direction Roberto was staring and gasped.  
  
"Well we're about to get our own private viewing," Roberto said. Sam looked over and saw his girl shimmying her hips as straddled a chair and grinned with a lolly pop in her mouth. She teased him over with her finger and drank some more of the cup while gingerly pulling her shirt higher and higher. He walked over to her and was about to say something when she pulled him down to her and was about to kiss him. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled her up the stairs and to her room, leaving stunned young mutants behind.  
  
***  
  
Sam saw Rahne pat the side of her bed after she sat down. Sam blushed and followed her over. She looked up at him, leaned forward...and kept going until she passed out on his lap. Sam sighed and adjusted her until she would be halfway comfortable, as he had first experienced, the morning wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm probably the only girl in the whole world who watched either show or movie...is that a bad thing...? Review 


	8. Interlude for neccessities

Thank you to The Uncanny R-Man who is so sweet in letting me write chapters for his fics. I was stuck in this one but he agreed to do this chapter. Thanks ;)  
  
Written by The Uncanny R-Man ******************************************************************* Rahne woke up to the sound of an alarm clock tearing through her head. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, swiping the clock on her bedside table. The annoying piece of noisy machinery flies across the room, smashing against the opposite wall.  
  
'Aww heck! What did I do last night?' Rahne groans, shoving her head under her pillows.  
  
'About a whole bottle of vodka!' A voice says.  
  
Rahne jumps up in shock, clutching her head in pain, almost instantly.  
  
'Tabitha? What are ye doin' here?'  
  
The blonde mutant grins and sits on the edge of Rahne's bed.  
  
'I'm taking you shopping for new underwear!'  
  
Rahne pops her head out from under her pillow and fixes Tabitha with a glare.  
  
'What's wrong with the underwear that I've got now?'  
  
'If you want Sam to like you more,' Tabitha begins, 'we'll need to get you some sexy undines!'  
  
Rahne sticks her head under her pillow and groans out loud.  
  
'Just leave me tae die!'  
  
***  
  
After Tabitha had helped a badly hung over Rahne get dressed, they walked down for breakfast.  
  
'Here,' Tabitha whispers, passing Rahne a pair of sunglasses, 'put these on.'  
  
Rahne looks at her friend in suspicion.  
  
'Why would I need sunglasses?'  
  
'To hide the bags under your eyes!'  
  
Rahne groans out loud again and hits her head against the wall in exasperation. She then clutches her head.  
  
'Note tae self, never hit yuir when ye're hung over!'  
  
The two of them managed to get through breakfast without too much hassle. Rahne kept on getting unusual looks from Ray, Roberto and Bobby, but apart from that, breakfast when off without a hitch.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha and Rahne are now sat in the back of Scott's car as he drives them to the mall.  
  
Jean looks at Rahne concernedly from the passenger seat.  
  
'Are you alright Rahne,' she asks, 'you look ill.'  
  
'I'm fine thankye, Jean.' Rahne mumbles.  
  
Jean just shrugs and turns back to the front of the car.  
  
Several minutes later, the car pulls up outside the mall. Tabitha jumps out and drags Rahne along with her into the mall.  
  
'What do you suppose that's all about? Scott asks.  
  
Inside, Tabitha drags Rahne into a nearby clothes shop and heads straight for the lingerie section. The older Mutant begins grabbing random sets of underwear from the hangers and hands them to Rahne. The young Scots werewolf looks in amazement at the skimpiness of them.  
  
'What about this pair?' Rahne asks, holding up something.  
  
Tabitha scoffs in amusement.  
  
'You can't get those, they look like something that you'd go camping in!'  
  
Rahne sighs and puts them back on the hanger.  
  
Tabitha points over to the changing rooms.  
  
'Go and try them on!'  
  
Rahne sighs again, resigned to her fate.  
  
***  
  
Later-  
  
'I dinnae know about this Tabitha.' Rahne says from behind the curtain. 'I just dinnae feel comfortable!'  
  
Tabitha pokes her head through the curtain and looks Rahne up and down. She's wearing a matching purple thong and bra set that is too small, even for her small frame.  
  
'Lookin' sharp Furtop!' Tabitha winks. 'Sam'll be putty in your hands!'  
  
Rahne looks at her reflection in the full-size mirror.  
  
'Look at me!' Rahne says, indicating her backside. 'These things're flossing me where I dinnae have teeth!'  
  
'Oh stop moaning Rahne!' Tabitha sighs. 'Are you happy with those?'  
  
'Do I really have a choice?' Rahne replies.  
  
'Not really no, now let's go pay for them, we've got lots of work to do back home!'  
  
***  
  
Scott continued to eye the giggling Tabitha in the back and wondered what was going on with her, he asked Jean to take a peek but she sent him a glare...damn ethics. He was positively suspicious and he overheard the other guys talking about a sleepover the next evening. He had a deep suspicion that Tabitha was behind it all and that it would include more then just guys. He decided to check things out the next night and this time was content with just making his plans.  
  
Jean overheard his thoughts and rolled her eyes at his stupidness, she had no idea why she dated him and just hoped that tomorrow she wouldn't have to intervene when Scott attempted to murder Tabitha in her sleep.  
  
******************************************************************* Thanks for reviewing guys, review please! 


	9. The Slumber Party, part 1

**Yeah, I'm back!**

* * *

Tabitha walked by Scott's room and overheard him talking to Jean who was ignoring him as she typed along on the computer.

"I know those guys are up to something and that Tabitha is behind it. I knew she was trouble since she first got here!" He said angrily. Tabitha rolled her eyes and listened to Jean's side.

"I don't know why you go around thinking Tabitha is the heir to Hell Scott. She really is a nice girl and you don't even give her a chance," Jean said and sent a nudie picture to an anonymous guy she was chatting with. Scott walked over and she quickly clicked out and sighed at her stick-in-the-butt boyfriend.

"Well she is. Anyway, I plan to sabotage her plans for tonight. I refuse to allow her to ruin my perfect team," he said and stepped out of the room. Tabitha hid in the hall closet and went up stairs to get some left over Jack Daniel's to pour into Scott's low fat milk. He'd be knocked out in an hour.

Tabitha went upstairs and set up her room. She pushed back the twin sized bed and covered the floor with comforters and pillows. In the middle were an ironing board and an empty beer bottle. On the side chocolate, chips, soda and other unmentionables that were wrapped up in green paper; incense and air freshener where a little corner away.

It was a little after eleven, Jean was gone for the evening to sleep over her own friend's house and Scott was lying across the kitchen table unconscious. Slowly her door began to open as each person made their way to the room. Well everyone except Kurt who teleported in with a blue blankie and his gray teddy.

Everyone was talking a mile a minute until Sam and Rahne came in simultaneously. They didn't say a word and a delicate blush spread over their cheeks while everyone gave knowing snickers. They all sat comfortably around the ironing board and glanced at each other; each waiting their turns to ask and to answer.

"I'll go first," Kurt said and spun the bottle. It landed on Sam who turned red even before they asked any questions. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Uh, truth," Sam answered quietly and looked away.

"Okay..." Kurt thought hard and everyone rolled his eyes.

"Kurt are you dense?!" Bobby asked.

"Vhat? I'm trying to vord it right! Anyvay. So...how far did you and Rahne go last night?" Kurt asked. Rahne took in a deep breath as she remembered taking Sam to her room. She had no idea what had gone on the evening before and hoped that nothing happened that she would regret.

"Nothin' happened. Rahne was a perfect lady," he answered. The groans spread through out the room and Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Vhat kind of answer is dat? Rahne vas a perfect lady!" Kurt mumbled. Sam ignored the groans and spun the bottle. It landed on Ray who winked at Tabitha who blew him a kiss.

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked. Ray sidled closer to Tabitha.

"Dare dude," he answered. Sam thought hard on a really good dare.

"Ah dare ya to confess to Miss Munroe that you've been wearing her clothes."

"WHAT!? I've never worn her clothes!" Ray shouted. Roberto started to laugh and grabbed Tabitha's hand.

"I didn't know that you had another life Ray!" Roberto said, everyone giggling.

"I won't tell her that!" Ray said. Tabitha pulled out the vodka and poured it into a tiny glass. Ray shot it back quickly as his punishment. He spun it and it landed on Jubilee. "Truth or Dare Jubes?"

"Dare," Jubilee said, ever spunkily. Ray felt something cold hit his shoulder and he turned to see an ice hand from Bobby. Bobby gave him a look which took Ray a few seconds to understand and when he realized it he grinned.

"I dare you to make out with Bobby," Ray said. Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Been there, done that. Come on Bobby," she stood up and grabbed Bobby's hand but Ray clucked his tongue.

"I didn't finish. You have to stay in the room."

"What!" Jubilee said. Bobby had always been telling the guys that he can give them pointers and now was there chance to see him in action. They were ridiculously turned on.

Jubilee turned red and her fist crackled as she leaned in to kiss Bobby. The closer Bobby got the more excited he became. He giggled a little before starting to slowly kiss Jubilee. Tabitha noticed Sam politely look away as Rahne twisted her head uncomfortably in order to get a better view. Kurt figured it was time to stop when Bobby iced up and Jubilee started spitting fireworks from her body.

"Okay you guys, ve don't need the house to be set on fire. The dare is over," Kurt said. When the two teens pulled away Kitty's blue eyes were wide with wonder.

"Geez, Jubes. I didn't know you, like, learned the secret to surviving without air," Kitty said. Jubilee blushed while Bobby smiled like he was the man. Kurt tapped Kitty on the shoulder who gave him a wary look.

"I hope you vere vatching. You need pointers!" That earned him a nice slap in the face. They all laughed and Kitty spun again. It landed on Kurt.

"Truth or Dare Kurt," Kitty asked. Kurt winked at her and leaned in while putting on cherry chapstick.

"Dare," he said. Kitty leaned in as well and batted her lashes.

"I dare you and Ray to redemonstrate Bobby and Jubilee's little segment."

"VHAT?!"

* * *

**All right, enough for now. Review please! PLEASE!**


	10. The Slumber Party, part 2

Ray and Kurt grabbed their chests in shock. Kurt turned purple at the very thought.

"How dare you?!" he shouted. Everyone else was cracking up. Ray merely shook his head in horror. Tabitha poured them both shots and they were getting ready to toss it back when Kurt got an idea. "Fine Kitty, if you vant this so bad…" Ray blinked twice before he realized what happened.

All Ray wanted to do was die when Kurt jumped him. Kurt pressed him down on the floor and headed straight for his face. Ray slightly turned his head, perfect timing and exactly what Kurt wanted. Ray almost started to crack up when Kurt started to do moaning sounds as he made out with Ray's cheek. Because of Kurt's long hair no one could tell that they weren't actually tonguing each other.

"Oh Ray! Kitty is soooo bad at this!" Kurt murmured. Kitty's gasp was heard through out the room as everyone stared in utter shock. Kurt grabbed Ray's butt and started to massage it with his fingertips. Any guy with a stiffie lost it and every girl that questioned guy on guy action lost her taste for it after 'seeing' the real thing.

Ray had suffered enough and shoved Kurt off, deliberately gasping for air. Kurt gave him the sexiest look he could compose which in turn caused Ray to crack up followed by Kurt who got bruised and beaten after Kitty realized what had actually occurred.

"You didn't even kiss him you jerk!" She yelled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Vhat? You vanted me too?" He asked. She merely took the shot meant for him and swallowed it herself, cringing at the image of her boy toy making out with a dude. Rahne uncomfortably looked at Sam who found his toes quiet amazing.

It was Kurt's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Rahne, who blushed a pretty shade of pink. Sam gulped at the very thought of what the little perverts would make her do. Kurt grinned evilly, his fangs twinkling at whatever had possessed his brain.

"Truth or dare Rahne?" Kurt asked. Rahne curled her lip and almost cried. She should have prayed harder as that bottle spun.

"Dare…" she whimpered without thinking. "I mean truth, TRUTH!"

"No…no me lady…you have chosen dare, ja? Ja! So let's see. Vhat to do..vhat to do. I know! You have to give us a little strip tease!"

"I don't think so!" Kitty said; her cheeks red. She got ribbed by Tabitha who mouthed 'the plan' to her. "I don't care!" Kitty whispered, but eventually gave in at Tabitha's death threats and formation of rather large time bombs. "I guess she could give it a try…" she squeaked.

Rahne stood up and Tabitha pressed play on her c.d. player. Lil Kim started to rap and her unsurprisingly perverted lyrics started to play.

"How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?" She continued.

All the guys died twice. Rahne, not knowing what to do, began to do the robot incoherently continued on to the swim followed by the monkey; not really listening to the lyrics. Tabitha pulled her down and shook her head no. Rahne turned to see the girl's stare at her in pity, wishing that they were all in a stupor for her sake. The guys were busy trying to get back in the mood after such a horrid display of sensuality.

An unhappy, and highly embarrassed, Rahne spun the bottle and it landed on Roberto who sent her a wink before Kurt started to caress his leg, much to Kitty's consternation.

"Truth or dare Roberto," she asked quietly. Roberto picked dare and winked at all the lovely ladies in the room. "I dare ya ta..." She looked over at Tabitha who smiled encouragingly, feeling slightly emboldened she continued on. "Shimmy in yer undies."

Roberto stopped smiling at that, a warm blush spread through out his face; confusing everyone. Roberto had no inhibitions.

"I pass…" he said.

"Oh no!" Tabitha shouted. "You are so gonna follow this dare!" she yelled. Roberto looked at everyone and pulled off his shirt. He had a nice body and no one could figure out why he didn't want to show off, until he took off his pants. Covering his jewels, for the entire world to see, were a pair of tightie whities. Kurt immediately started tearing.

"I cannot believe that you vere those baby killers!" he shouted. Roberto got so mad that he started to fight with Kurt who ended up yelping as their beloved Latin lover started to get heated up.

"They keep me in place!" Roberto shouted. Ray started to laugh and immediately took the opportunity to pull Roberto's undies down. Kitty phased through the floor, Rahne ran off, Jubilee screamed as Bobby iced her eyes, Amara fainted and Tabitha calculated her fertility cycle. The party was over.

Everyone went to their rooms; some in pain and other's unable to sleep. They avoided each other in the morning.

Jean came home and started to cry at the 'huge' image that just wouldn't go away. She and Xavier were given sedatives when they went hysterical at the never ending picture that seemed to invade their minds.


	11. Downfall

_We left off with Sam and Rahne stuck in a dirty sleepover prepared by our beloved Tabby. But was all the work for naught?_

* * *

The next day started off pretty normal. Breakfast was a little awkward due to the previous evening, but everything else went fine. Rahne attempted to speak to Sam but he ate his meal and was done rather quickly. He left the dining area without saying a word to her and Rahne assumed he was probably nervous about last night. It had been kind of wild.

Rahne yawned as she prepared herself for the Danger Room session. She was definitely exhausted and just wanted to crawl into her bed and never come out but she had no choice. Things would be progressing now. They were told by Jean that Scott had decided to up training since they had been doing so well. Rahne then got giddy with excitement since she had recently learned how to manipulate her body in order to tumble down possible opponents.

She went downstairs and noticed Sam giving her some look. They weren't mean but they weren't kind either. She almost left the room when he came over to her and gave her a pat on the back. It wasn't as affectionate as usual but it would have to do. She got into position.

She was a tad nervous just stood beside Jubilee while Scott started the assimilation. The bots came out and Rahne began her new maneuvers. She managed to get Amara out of a rut when she got trapped by an assimilated Blob. He held her under his arm pit and it looked like she was turning green.

Rahne turned into wolf form and ran straight across the room and skidded to a stop straight into Blob's legs. Blob began to fell forward and she quickly morphed into semi-form and grabbed Amara before she could get crushed under his body.

"Thank you," Amara said.

"No time ta talk. We've got ta get outta here," Rahne said when another bot came after them. She ran straight into the middle of the room and didn't notice the large block that would fall on top of her.

"RAHNE!" Sam called out, but Roberto came to the rescue and flew her out of the way.

"I thank ye much, Roberto," Rahne said and sighed heavily. She didn't notice Sam run and cannonball towards another bot in anger. His face was red with frustration. He started to fight haphazardly, not regarding danger and barely getting by. The session was soon over. Rahne walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He swirled around and glared down at her. "Why are ye lookin' at me like that?"

"What? Me? Yer the one walkin' around lie some…some…oh ferget it. Ah don't think ya really wanna be wit me! Ah think that ya just wanna go and date and play games. If that's what yer about then just leave me outta it!" Sam shouted and left.

Rahne looked about and burst into tears. She ran off and Tabitha guiltily watched what was going on. She sadly left the room and was tempted to go after Rahne, but was too ashamed to confront her. Instead she went outside and over to the garage. Logan walked out wiping his oily hands on a cloth and looked at her face.

"Whats wrong kid?" He asked. Tabitha looked up at him sadly.

"I think I ruined Sam and Rahne's relationship," she said to him. Logan sighed and nodded his head.

"Been there, done that, called it a day," he said. Tabitha nodded and started suck on her lolly. "Okay kid, what do ya wanna do?"

Tabitha grinned, her pity plea worked! He would now help save her friend's relationship. They sat down together and had a long talk and made a good plan. The time would come for them to come together and salvage the relationship they had done so well in reckoning. Together, Tabitha Smith and Logan….Logan, would get them back together.

And thus, a new chapter of chaos begins…


	12. Logan & Tabitha's New Guide

**Hi Everyone! I hope you guys missed me, at least a little. Please PM me with any new stories and updates! I don't remember where I left your stories off!**

**!xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!**

**LOGAN & TABITHA'S GUIDE TO SALVAGE A RELATIONSHIP!**

**!xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!**

* * *

"Okay rugrats…" Logan said into the microphone. The young mutants just continued to speak amongst each other and ignored him as he stood on the platform of the conference room. "Excuse me!" He said gruffly, taking a chance at being polite. He heard a giggle and saw Tabitha with a booklet trying to cover her mouth. He furrowed his brows at her but just got a mock kiss in return.

"SHADDUP!" he yelled into the microphone and the students quickly quieted down. He sighed heavily and decided that allowing Ororo to teach him to be more fragile with the students did nothing to keep them under control. He looked over at Tabby and waved her over.

Tabitha walked across the platform and looked over at the students. Rahne and Sam seated on either side of the group of new mutants with as much distance between them as possible. Rahne's hair was loose about her face but she had returned to her normal uniform of long sleeved green shirt and a pair of rugged jeans. Tabitha squashed the guilt knowing that she was going to soon solve the problem!

"Hey guys!"Tabby shouted and waved to the youth before her. They all waved back excitedly, except for Sam who gave it half-heartedly and Rahne who did not wave at all. "Well, the Prof said that he wanted us to get together and do a play for the older X Men and the teachers. Logan has offered himself as supervision!"

"A play?!" Bobby shouted. He looked about at the other guys for more offended support but noticed Roberto giving sexy looks to Tabitha and blowing her kisses. "Geez man, control your hormones! We're in a super crisis here!"

Jubilee looked at Bobby and cocked a brow. He looked at her with consternation and wondered what the heck was going on. When she leaned in and whispered in his ear, his eyes went from narrowed to huge circles. No one heard a word but Romeo and balcony scene and after he put on some cherry chapstick he calmed down.

"You may go on," Bobby shouted to Tabitha.

"Thank you," she said and rolled her eyes. "Now, Logan and I got together and created the perfect play for us to perform."

"Logan did what?!" Jamie shouted. Logan sent him a glare but the shock of Logan participating in something such as playwriting was too much to hold inside. "Is this some kind of new training session?!"

"No kid! Now relax, we are going to have FUN!" Logan growled and Jamie sat back quietly and grabbed Amara's hand. She looked down at it as if it was the most putrid thing but could not remove it from the boys vice like grip so she chose to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Okay guys; now let me tell you what the play is about. It's about two people who fall in love with each other because they are so unpopular that nobody else likes them…" she said seriously.

"That is so fruity!" Ray shouted in response and then pointed at Logan. "I thought you were man, dude! How could you let her write some fruity crap like that! And you helped? What's wrong with you?!"

Logan went over to Tabby and ripped the microphone from her hand.

"Listen ta me…I did not write this play. Tabitha did! Is that understood?! And if I here a peep out of any one of ya's, I'm gonna give you extra trainin' sessions. Now is that understood?!" the whole room responded in silence and quickly shifted their eyes to Tabitha. He was sure he would hear nothing else out of their mouths.

"Now…we already have the parts so I'ma give them out, k?" She waited for everyone to stop sighing in sadness and then proceeded to giving them their parts.

"Jubilee your character is Jubes and you are a popular student who can't read." Tabitha said. Jubilee stood up affronted but Tabitha held her hand out in front of her to let her know there was more. "Now Bobby, your name is Bob and your Jubes boyfriend and your gonna teach her how to read, or at least you try to be but she keeps seducing you and she ends up getting knocked up."

Logan was about to interrupt her, but the side of him that had been calmed down since he had last tried to help Sam pull the moves on Rahne rose up in him. At least this time he would not be blamed for these seemly amusing antics. He sat down in the chair to hear what other characters Tabitha had made up. He had told her to make whatever play she wanted, his job was only to ensure nobody got hurt.

"Now, Amara your name is Amari and you will be a nerdy student who get's made over by Robert who will be played by Roberto who is supposedly the hunk of the school but is really a closeted beanie baby collecter."

"No! No! and No! I am not going to be a beanie baby collecter!" yelled Roberto. Tabitha sighed heavily as Amara stood up, for some weird reason holding Jamie's hand, she also yelled until Tabitha shushed them down.

"Relax guys! It'll be fun! You guys have a love scene in the back of a dirty old tire shop," she adlibbed. It wasn't in the script but Roberto's dirty self would enjoy it and by the time the play was done he wouldn't even know what happened.

"Allright!" he shouted and sat beside Amara, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. She blushed fiercely but then figured that if she yelled any further that she would like a peasant and so decided that she would speak to Tabitha later.

"Allright, now Ray is going to be-," she got cut off by Ray who stood up and leaned onto his hands which were holding the seat in front of him.

"Let me guess my name is…uh, oh yeah, Ray!" he said and got a tiny snort from Logan who was also thinking of the lack of imagination regarding the names.

"Uh, no stupid. Your name is Raynana, and you're a transvestite who likes to dance to Ricky Martin's "Livin' La Vida Loca!" She said.

"WHAT!? I don't think so. I'm not gonna play some-," Ray began but Logan stood up and glared down at him. "Mr. Logan, come on man! You can't be serious!"

"I approved the play kid, and what I say goes…or else…" Logan said adamantly, the sound of his claws revealing themselves. Ray sat down in his chair and vowed vengeance on Tabitha. She would surely pay for this treason.

"Thank you…Mr. Logan…now Jamie will play James, the lovable but surely unethical cupid who causes all of these people to fall into haphazard love!" She said and gave them all a sweet smile…or at least the sweetest smile she could manage.

"What about Rahne and Sam?" Bobby shouted. They all looked on either side at the broken up couple and wondered what would be going on.

"Ah yes! The stars of our play. I present to you, the leading lady and gentleman who are also the title of our play," Tabitha coughed to get a dramatic effect. "THE HIGHLANDER AND THE HICK!"

"Tabitha Smith, you are to come to the office this instant!" Ms. Munroe said in a very loud yet dignified manner.

Tabitha sighed heavily and looked over at Logan who rolled his eyes. Tabitha followed Ororo out the door and promptly handed Logan the real copy of the play while pulling a modified version from underneath her shirt. Perhaps she should have stuck to Logan's concept of THE HIGHLANDER AND THE HILLBILLY! Hopefully, she'll make it out alive from there.

"Okay, a copy of the play is on the table. Ya each take one and go ta yer rooms ta practice. Tomorrow mornin' we're gonna get ready to cover our first scene."

Everyone left the room except for Rahne who stayed behind and marched over to Logan. But the closer she got the less her face looked determined and the sadder she became. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly; his face going from hard to soft.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he asked kindly.

"I dinna think its such a good idea…ta have me an' Sam as a couple," Rahne said; her accent just a tad thicker due to the emotion in her voice. Logan put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise…things are gonna be much better soon. I promise," and this quote, he meant sincerely.


	13. Stop Meddlin'

**HI GUYS!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**On with the tale!**

* * *

Logan was utterly exhausted after enduring a long talk with Xavier about how he should be more aware of what the children are doing. He was mildly upset at being blamed for Tabitha's antics but it was all forgotten when he walked by the dorms to make sure that all the kids were in bed and not running amuck. There was some liquor missing from his special cabinet and he took it upon himself to ensure the safety of his beer, er, the children…

He walked by one of the rooms and heard heavy sniffles. He tried to ignore it but his sensitive hearing picked it up and wouldn't allow him to drop it. So he knocked on the door softly to see what was going on. He heard a muffled sound and made the assumption that he was to come in. There lying on her twin bed was Rahne, hugging a stuffed Doberman pincher.

"What's goin' on scruffy?" Logan said, trying to draw out a smile from the teeny mutant. All he did was draw out an out right cry as she remembered Sam's attempt at capturing her heart. She sobbed into her pillow and Logan awkwardly looked about the room and took in the scenery. A picture of her parents was on a wooden nightstand right beside a goofy picture of her and the new mutants. Sam was staring at her with a big doofy smile on his face while she blushed and looked at the ground…young love.

He took her by the scruff of her coat and yanked her to him, giving her a hard hug. After a few seconds the sniffles stopped and Logan figured he was doing a good job at giving her comfort. He then felt her pulling at the back of his shirt and then banging him on the shoulder. When he pulled her away from him, she gasped for breath.

"Wha-What did I ever do tae ye?" She asked, haphazardly. Logan coughed into his hand as she sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. He adjusted his pants and picked up the picture of the new mutants and handed it to Rahne.

"Nobody's perfect kid…everybody makes mistakes. Now it seems that both of you guys made some heavy mistakes. Why do ya think ya were so happy in that picture?" He asked her. She sniffled.

"I 'on't know…" she said and used her toe to follow the marks on the floor. Logan sighed.

"Come on…what was goin' on in that pic that yous were so happy?"

"Um…well…he was tellin' me that he loved the way the sun was shinin' off me hair…" she said and laughed at an inside memory. "An' then he tells me that he dinnae mean tae say it. That he dinnae wanna seem disrespectful."

"The kid really cares about ya…I don't know much 'bout love. But I can see it in his eyes...the way he looks at ya," Logan said. Rahne looked at him and newly formed tears began to flow.

"Oh Mr. Logan! I ruined everythin'!" She cried out and fell into his arms still crying hysterically.

"Just go back to doin' what ya do best kid…bein' yerself…" he said.

"Do I have tae go back tae the pigtails?" she asked him with a pout. Logan laughed.

"Not unless ya want to kid…" He stood up to leave and saw Tabitha waiting outside the room.

"Great job Badger!" she shouted and held out her hand. "Tag me in!"

Logan looked at her as if she were on crack and kept walking. He had to get the costumes together for their play. Tabitha made her way over to the boy's wing when he turned the corner and knocked on the door. An exhausted Roberto answered the door.

"I knew you couldn't resist me…I the Latin lover…I the sexy, very sexy Rob-," he got cut off when she whacked him on the side of the head. He gave her a look and went off to see where the new stash of liquor was hidden. He was mildly upset and would come back with a vengeance but for now he needed to stop the ringing in his ear.

She walked into their room and saw Sam lying on his bed. He went over and picked up the covers, crawling in. There she started to play with Sam's hair. She sighed heavily as she felt him stiffen at her being beside him.

"It's okay Sam…it's just me. I just figured we should talk ya know. And if Logan knows I'm here, he'll throw a fit. Okay? So can we talk?" she asked.

"Okay," he told her, his voice seeming so far away. She cuddled closer to hear him better and continued to run her fingers through his hair. He was her little baby. Regardless of the tiny distance in age, he was still a child. She rubbed his scalp and at his sigh she smiled and continued on with her speech, the one she had practiced for the rest of the night. After of course being grounded by Ms. Munroe who did not like her play title and asked her to have Logan approve of everything she did. Boy, little did she know.

"What is it you gotta talk about?" Sam said his voice still distant. Tabby scooted over even closer. The kid really had a low voice.

"Okay babes…now ya see. You love Rahne, she loves you…yadda yadda yadda. I gave her bad advice, maybe hoochified her just a tad but now she wants to be good for you. Ya know? So maybe you should just give it another try. I mean, you liked her cause of her sense of humor, right?"

Tabitha sat down on the bed and Sam placed his head on her lap. Rubbing his head against her thigh in agreement. She continued to rub his hair, he had just gotten a hair cut, she guessed.

"And the way that she's so loyal to her friends," she continued. Sam rubbed his head against her lap more vigorously.

"And the way she makes you feel when she smiles," Tabitha said, getting all dramatic and fluff like.

"You're right Tabby! Ya sure are right!" Sam shouted and sat down straight in his bed. The bed on the opposite side of the room. The bed that Tabitha was not sitting on. She pulled down the covers of the head that was in her lap, still rubbing vigorously against her thigh. There smiling up at her was Bobby.

"AAAAAaaaaarGH!" Tabitha shouted and a loud explosion emitted in the air. In ran Logan who was in the midst of a cloud of feathers that came out of somebody's bed. He waved around and once everything was settled, he found Sam hiding behind his pillow and Bobby completely engulfed in soot. His hair with a tiny bit of fire at the very tip of his little Alf Alpha piece. Bobby's bed was all blown up and Logan assumed Tabitha had been in the vicinity since this was basically her work.

"Bunk wit somebody kid," Logan said and began to walk out, followed by Bobby. He stopped and put his hand against his chest. "Let me rephrase, bunk with one of the boys…"

He steps out and goes straight to Tabitha's room. He bangs the door open and grabbed the edge of the mattress, dragging it out of the room. He closed the door and ripped the sheets off of the body lying on the mattress. There laid Jubilee in complete shock. He turned around at a tap on his shoulder and found Tabitha standing behind him. He turned back to Jubilee with his hands on her lap.

"You did a great job Jubes! I'm proud of ya! You did not scream when I tried to kidnap you and instead stayed under control. You have earned your first merit badge!" he said and grabbed Tabitha's hand to follow him. He took her to the kitchen and sat her down on the chair.

"What were ya doin' in the boys room? I thought we wasn't gonna meddle!" He said, upset at being kept out of the loop.

"I wasn't meddlin'! I was just lettin' Sammy know what he had to do…such as…be himself. 'Sides! You was talkin' to Rahne what's the difference Badger?"

"I was doin' the same. Okay, okay. From now on, no more meddlin'….now, let's discuss our plans tomorrow ta get these kids back together! We got danger room session, I got some great ideas!"

"So do I! Let's cram!" Tabitha said.

The next morning proved to be quite eventful…QUITE!


End file.
